


You Give Me Something to Think About

by Exquisitepanda



Series: Until We Meet Again [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Coming Out, First Time, John Winchester does his best (but still kinda fucks it up sometimes), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Dean, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisitepanda/pseuds/Exquisitepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-story written for "Until We Meet Again."</p><p>The time has finally come: Dean is going away to college. Before his life at Indiana University can begin, he must move into the dorm. With the help of his father, his brother, his new roommate, an old friend from high school, and his (still somewhat secret) boyfriend, the task is easier to tackle than initially suspected. But moving day isn't over quite yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Written in penance for being so bad with chapter updates.
> 
> The title of this work is taken from “St. Patrick” by PVRIS. There were two parts in particular that I had running through my head as I wrote this:  
> “You give me something to think about  
> That’s not the shit in my head”  
> and  
> “Take in your chemicals  
> You are a miracle  
> And I'm not spiritual…  
> …you're a glimpse of bliss, a little taste of heaven”

Dean lifted his arms above his head and stretched out his spine, smiling when he heard the crackle of his vertebrae. He usually loved riding in the Impala—even better if he was the one driving—but four hours cramped inside the car with his dad, Sam, and the stuff for his dorm had tried his patience. He was glad to be outside in the warm, early August morning with the bright sunlight beaming down on his upturned face.

The Teter Quad was a lot bigger than he remembered. Of course, he had not really paid it much attention during his tour of the campus after being recruited by the soccer team, or upon later visits. The large windows of the tall, grey building shone brilliantly in the sunlight, filling him with excitement and anxiety. He was finally here, for real. He was officially starting his life at Indiana University.

With a sigh, Dean opened his eyes and whipped his cell phone out of his back pocket. Finding his new roommate's name in his contact list, he pressed the "call" button and was surprised when the young man answered on the second ring.

“Hey, Dean,” Benny Lafitte’s thick accent drawled. He sounded a lot more awake than Dean had expected. Then again, the Winchester party had taken an extra half hour navigating the 37. More people were active at nine o’clock on a Saturday than Dean had initially expected.

“Hey, Benny,” Dean replied with a smile. “We’re here, finally.”

“Okay, I’m heading down now.” Dean heard the rustle of clothes and the clang of keys in the background. “You out front?”

“In the south courtyard, actually. I wasn’t sure where it was okay to park, so Dad found a space in front of Weatherly Hall.”

“All right. When I get down there, I can show you all where to park.”

“Cool. Thanks, bud. See you soon.”

“See ya.”

Ending the call, Dean immediately found the next number he needed, and was once again surprised when the older boy picked up on the first ring.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean quickly turned his back to the Impala, which was parked along Sunrise Drive. He did not want his father or his little brother to see the wide, toothy grin currently settling on his face.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, almost breathily. He thrilled at the way Castiel said his name ever since he had finally built up the courage—with the help of three or four beers—to ask the older boy out two months earlier. When they had just been friends, Castiel had spoken to him with some reserve in his voice. Now that their shared feelings were out in the open, there was a fondness Dean had never heard in Castiel’s voice before. It was wonderful and exciting, and maybe just a little terrifying.

“We’re finally here,” Dean continued. “Sorry for making you guys wait.”

“It’s all right,” Castiel replied. “Joshua and I walked over to the Wright Quad to get some coffee. We’ll head back over now. Do you want me to pick you up some coffee or anything?”

“Thanks, but I think I’m good,” Dean smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. “Dad packed a thermos for the road, and I think I drank most of it. If I have any more caffeine I might jump out of my skin.”

“Don’t do that,” Castiel replied, continuing smoothly, “You have such nice skin, it would be a shame to leave it behind.”

Dean laughed, could hear Joshua laughing in the background. “Um, thanks?” he replied with a smirk.

Castiel paused, and Dean imagined the look of reconsideration that flickered across his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes. “That came out a little different than it sounded in my head.”

“You weren’t aiming for ‘serial killer?’” Dean asked innocently, trying with some degree of success to keep from laughing.

“Not as such, no.”

“I’ll see you when you get here, babe.”

“See you soon.”

A young man Dean assumed to be Benny swiftly jogged down the grey steps that led into the courtyard. Though they had spoken on the phone several times in the past two weeks, and exchanged a handful of emails before that, he and Benny had never actually met in person.

Benny had golden blonde hair that was cut close to his head. He was wearing a faded red t-shirt that informed onlookers to “Have a Coke and a smile,” paired with well-worn blue jeans. As he came closer, Dean noticed Benny was slightly shorter than himself, though they shared a similar musculature. There was also a light dusting of golden stubble lining the boy’s strong jaw. Eyebrows the same color as his stubble settled comfortably over gentle, baby blue eyes.

Benny smiled at Dean, a crooked slim parting of pink lips that revealed a hint of slightly crooked teeth. “I’m guessing you’re Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, flashing his own boyish grin. He held out his hand to shake the other boy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Benny.”

“You, too,” Benny replied as he pulled Dean forward into a familiar, yet still very manly, hug. Dean was caught off guard by the action, but patted his new roommate on the back all the same.

“Ready to move stuff?” Dean asked as he and Benny broke apart.

“Let’s do it,” Benny nodded. “Your dad at the car?”

“Yeah. I’ll take you to him in a second. A couple of friends are also going to be helping us.” Looking just past Benny, Dean saw the familiar forms of Joshua and Castiel walking around the southwestern end of the Teter Quad. “Ah, speaking of…”

Dean waved his arm at the two older boys, who waved back. They sped up their pace to join Dean and Benny. It was all Dean could do to keep from pulling Castiel toward him and kissing him. Instead, he had to settle for meeting those thoughtful blue eyes and smiling like an idiot. Castiel returned the look, though with a little more reservation due to the stranger in their midst.

“Cas, Joshua, this is Benny,” Dean introduced. “Benny, this is Castiel and Joshua.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Joshua said, extending his hand toward Benny. Dean noticed that the older boy also had a dusting of stubble on his cheeks and chin. He could not remember ever seeing Joshua with facial hair before, and decided it suited him well. Dean was curious to venture into the world of five o’clock shadows himself—his father was usually pretty firm about shaving before leaving the house. College was a time to experiment, right?

“Likewise,” Benny replied with a smile. Giving Joshua’s hand a firm shake, he turned to face Castiel. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

“You as well,” Castiel responded, shaking Benny’s outstretched hand. Dean amused himself with admiring the messiness of his boyfriend’s hair. Though his hair was naturally unruly, Castiel usually did his best to maintain some semblance of order. This morning, however, it looked as though he had dropped all pretense and let his hair do its thing, and damn anyone’s negative opinion. Dean had only ever seen such disarray after they had finished engaging in amorous activities. It was jarring to see it out in the world, with other people around. It felt delightfully wicked.

Dean swallowed hard and looked down at the ground, willing his stomach to calm itself. He would be damned if he was going to get an erection in front of his new roommate. He coughed, absently rubbed the back of his neck. Looking up but at no one in particular, he said, “Should we head over to Dad and Sammy?”

“Sounds good,” Benny replied, clasping a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The contact brought Dean back into the world and away from his less-than-helpful thoughts. He turned his head to smile gently at Benny.

As they walked toward the Impala, Benny fell back slightly to talk to Joshua while Castiel moved forward to walk next to Dean.

“Hey,” Dean said softly, smirking sidelong at the other boy.

“Hey,” Castiel responded with a smile. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Dean nodded. “Just a little nervous about today.”

“Why?”

Dean could feel the pressure of those blue eyes on him, and he blushed slightly. “New school, new living space…” He shrugged. “Plus, it’s kind of difficult not jumping you where you stand.”

“Oh?” Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, though there was the barest hint of a smile tugging at his full lips. “Why is that?”

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks, and I missed you. Plus, that hair.”

Castiel’s smile deepened. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“It looks like you just rolled out of bed,” Dean replied more smoothly than he thought he would. “It’s really sexy, dude.”

“Oh?” Castiel chuckled softly. “Well, I’ll have to make a note of that. It would certainly save time in the morning.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed red. “You’re killing me, man.”

“It’s nothing you can’t handle.”

“Assbutt.”

As the four got closer to the Impala, John rose from his leaning position against the hood and knocked on the roof. Sam slowly emerged from the backseat, looking bored and slightly sleepy. Dean heard Benny whistle low and surmised it was upon seeing the immaculate black 1967 Chevy Impala. Though, filled to the brim with Dean’s stuff, the car was slightly less impressive than it normally appeared.

“‘Morning, boys,” John greeted. “It’s good to see you again, Joshua, Castiel.”

“You as well, sir,” Joshua returned with a nod, shaking John’s outstretched hand.

Castiel smiled at John as they shook hands in turn. “It’s good to see you again, Mr. Winchester.”

“Still can’t call me ‘John,’ Castiel?” John replied with a smile and a pat on the boy’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Castiel blushed, shaking his head. “I’m convinced the moment I do, my father will pop out from behind a bush or bench and chastise me for being too familiar.”

John laughed, which reflected in the green eyes he shared with his eldest son. “Yeah, I’ve heard your dad can be pretty severe.” He glanced briefly at Dean, who smiled and shrugged. John had never met Charles Novak, but he had heard enough from his son about the Novak clan to get a pretty good idea of the tight ship the good Professor ran.

Castiel chuckled. “He wants us to respect our elders, I can’t fault him for that.”

“I suppose not.” John turned to face the unfamiliar member of the group. “You must be Benny. I’m John, Dean’s dad.”

Benny took John’s hand with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

When their hands separated, John placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and him to his side. He gave Benny a severe look. “You’re going to take good care of my boy, correct?”

Benny’s eyes widened like a deer’s facing oncoming traffic. “Yes, sir, of course.”

“Won’t let him get into too much trouble?”

“No, sir,” Benny shook his head.

“Won’t let him get too distracted with pretty college girls?”

Castiel and Dean looked at each other briefly. Though they had only been dating for a couple of months, they had known each other long enough to be able to read each other without speaking.

_He doesn’t know yet?_  Castiel inquired.

Dean shook his head and shrugged, looking away toward the ground.  _I couldn’t tell him_.

“No, sir,” Benny replied. “I swear it.”

John’s serious face melted as quickly as it had formed, and he slapped Dean hard on the shoulder with a laugh. “Glad to hear it.” Dean smiled uncomfortably at his father, then glanced over at Sam, who was leaning against the back driver’s side door and considering his sneakers.

“Can we unload the car before the heat decides to come out?” Dean asked, pulling himself from his father’s grasp.

“Probably not a bad idea,” John nodded.

“You’ll want to move your car,” Benny said. “I can show you the best place for it.”

“Sounds like a plan. Hop on in.” John gestured Benny to the passenger side door.

Benny’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? I can ride in it?”

“Why not?” John smiled. “You’re the navigator.”

“Awesome,” Benny whispered. He bounced over to the passenger side and slipped into the car as John started the engine. Sam, surprised by the sudden movement, jumped up and moved quickly forward to stand in between Dean and Castiel.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around his younger brother. He gently ruffled Sam’s shaggy, light brown hair, earning a frown of disapproval from the younger Winchester. As they walked toward the front of the Teter Quad, Castiel realized that Sam was now the same height as Dean. Sam had his shoulders hunched slightly, making him appear shorter than he was, but there was no hiding the height completely. The younger boy was just going into his sophomore year of high school; Castiel wondered how much taller he would get, if he would inevitably surpass his brother’s height.

“You excited for school to start, Sam?” Castiel asked, moving a little more quickly to match the brothers’ pace and falling into place next to the younger Winchester. Joshua talked idly with Dean about the upcoming soccer season and about Coach Yeagley’s upcoming retirement.

“I guess,” Sam shrugged. He managed to slip away from Dean’s arm, which allowed him to give more attention to Castiel.

“Which classes are you taking?”

“The usual: Precalc, English, Biology, World History, Spanish, Economics.”

“Are you taking any AP classes?”

“Yeah, all except World History and Economics; those are just regular Honors.”

“That sounds like a tough load.”

Sam smiled. “I’ll be okay.”

“I have no doubt,” Castiel replied, smiling back. “Are you joining any clubs or sports?”

Sam shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about trying out for the swim team in November. Maybe tennis in the spring. I don’t know.”

“I think you would do very well in both. Maybe even volleyball.”

Sam looked at Castiel with a grin, all pretense of the “bored teenager” gone. Sam had always liked Castiel, who had graduated third in his class and was, for all intents and purposes, as much of a nerd as he was. He had long wondered how Castiel and Dean had become friends, or how they stayed friends despite having such different personalities. Though, if Sam had to admit it, he appreciated the effect Castiel had on Dean. His brother might not have graduated high school, let alone considered college, were it not for Castiel’s influence. Something about the older boy drove Dean to try and better himself, to try things that might have discouraged him before. Now that the two of them were at the same university, Sam hoped Castiel would continue to influence his brother for the better.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, returning to the conversation. “I’ll think about it. As long as it doesn’t interfere with my studies.”

“Good idea,” Castiel nodded in return. “Still aiming for Stanford?”

Sam was surprised he knew about that. Dean must have told him.

“Yeah, that’s the goal.”

“I’m sure they’ll be breaking down your door in no time,” Castiel smiled.

Sam laughed. “We’ll see.”

The four approached the Impala, which was parked in the driveway on the east side of the Teter Quad, right by the wheelchair ramps. John had popped the trunk and was removing items to be carried into the dormitory while Benny took things out of the backseat. Seeing his sons and Dean’s friends approach, John smiled as he lifted a large, black suitcase to the ground.

“So, boys,” he called, “who wants to carry in the microwave?”


	2. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly beta'd by my own hand, so any mistakes in grammar, punctuation, etc. are my own doing.

To Dean’s pleasant surprise, it had only taken an hour to get all of his stuff out of the Impala and into his and Benny’s room, located on the top floor of the southwest wing of the residence hall. Of course, he had not brought much, not really.

He had the basics, of course: The microwave, which just fit on top of the small refrigerator that had come with the room, and that Benny had moved to sit beneath the split bunk beds that stood next to the door. The small Mr. Coffee, which sat on top of the microwave. The old television his father had given him, which had previously resided in the basement, unused and abandoned. The black desk lamp that had settled on his desk since junior high. Then there were the two storage tubs, filled with bedding, bathroom stuff, and other things that did not quite fit into the large black suitcase and athletic bag.

With the six men working together, it was easy to move everything up and place it without too much trouble. All Dean needed to do now was hang up his clothes in the closet opposite the bed, make the bed, and unpack and organize the stuff in the bins. He decided to leave those tasks for when he was alone, or at least after most of the moving crew had returned home. He did not want everyone watching him attempt to sheet a bed, especially when they were all sweaty and hot from the exertion of moving. The sudden rise in heat, added with the pressing humidity, did not help matters. Dean had wondered when the Indiana summer would rear its ugly head. Apparently, all it took was watching the group unload a car and haul stuff around.

“Well, it’s eleven o’clock,” Dean sighed as he sat down on his—the bottom—bunk. “That did not take as long as I thought it would.”

“We did pretty well, team,” John beamed at his “crew.” “What do you say we grab something to eat?”

“That sounds great,” Joshua nodded. “Anything in particular you want?”

“What about pizza, in the spirit of the college experience?” He beamed at Dean and Benny. "Give you boys a taste of what's to come."

All the non-Winchesters chuckled politely; the Winchester boys groaned at their father’s attempt at humor.

“I’m good with pizza,” Dean replied with a shake of his head. “What do you guys think?”

“Count me in,” Benny smiled, wiping sweat off of his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, revealing a toned and tanned stomach that Dean could not help but admire in passing.

“Sounds good,” Joshua agreed. Castiel and Sam grunted their assent.

“Great.” John wiped his hands on his jeans to dry them off. “So, what place is good around here?”

“Mother Bear’s Pizza on 3rd Street is pretty good,” Joshua offered.

“Is that near here?” John asked.

“It’s just south of campus,” Castiel replied.

“Sounds like a plan, then. Shall we?”

“Right behind you, Dad,” Dean nodded, pulling Castiel back as the rest of the group made their way out the door. He turned to Benny, motioning for him to head down with everyone. “I’ll lock up. I want to make sure I can work the door.”

Benny gave him a confused look, but went out the door and quickened his pace to catch up to John and the others.

Once he was sure everyone was far enough down the hall, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and pulled him forward so that their bodies pressed together. Castiel made a surprised noise, but Dean quickly drowned the sound with his lips, pressing them fervently to Castiel’s. He smiled when he heard Castiel sigh contentedly, as he felt the older boy relax into the kiss.

Despite the overwhelming desire to deepen the kiss, to push Castiel down onto the naked mattress and make him cry out in ecstasy with his hands and tongue, Dean gently pulled back and met his boyfriend’s eyes, smiling wide. Castiel’s eyes were wider than usual, his pupils larger than they had been a minute ago, and it was all Dean could do to remove himself from the other boy's space. Instead, he took Castiel’s hand into his own and squeezed.

“Come on,” he said as he led Castiel out into the hallway. “Pizza time.”


	3. Conversations Over Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by me--any problems are my fault.

“What about you, Castiel?” John began casually as he set down his glass of sweet tea. “Still enjoying the single life?”

Dean nearly choked on his Pepsi. His eyes shot up from over the rim of his glass and glared at his father before moving to glance at Castiel, sitting next to him and staring at the Winchester patriarch with wide eyes. Castiel's mouth currently was occupied with a bite of Veggie Lover’s pizza, which he almost swallowed without chewing.

The question was inevitable, really. John Winchester, in true Nosy Father fashion, had gone around the table asking about the personal details of Dean’s friends. It had already been established that Benny was single after a mutual breakup with his high school girlfriend—they were going to different schools, and neither was particularly fond of the idea of a long-term relationship. “We weren’t together long anyway,” Benny had admitted with a shrug. “Basically just went to Winter Formal and Prom together. Nothing serious.” Even though his tone was casual, Dean could tell just from the hunch of his shoulders that Benny had cared for the girl and mildly regretted the decision to break up.

Joshua had gotten away relatively scot-free, having never been in a relationship nor having felt the urge to get together with anyone. “It just doesn’t interest me,” he replied smoothly before taking a bite from the Meaty Feast pizza.

John had taken the response in stride—much Dean's surprise. “Dating isn’t for everyone,” he had said with a wise smile. “You can’t force yourself into things you don’t like.”

_Who are you and what have you done with my father?_ Dean thought with a roll of his eyes. He glanced briefly at Castiel, who was soon to be next on the chopping block. Castiel was oblivious to the conversation, clearly focused on something much more pressing inside of his own head. Dean wanted to warn him of the impending line of questioning, but his father had beaten him to the punch.

Castiel swallowed as gracefully as his could, though the bits of pizza still made a rough track down his throat. He glanced at Dean, not sure how to respond. Did John know he was gay? Would it be all right if he did know? A knot formed in his stomach and he found himself unable to speak more than a quiet, “Yeah.”

“You know, I’ve never understood how a nice kid like you could be friends with a guy like Dean,” John teased, winking at Castiel. “You’re respectful and considerate. Wouldn’t leave a trail of broken hearts in your wake.”

“ _Dad_.” Dean glared at his father.

Castiel’s eyes shot down to the table. He could feel the heat rising in his neck and cheeks.

“Sorry.” John held up his hands to placate his son. “I guess I just don’t understand why you and Lisa broke up. She was a nice girl.”

“That was six months ago, Dad,” Dean replied through gritted teeth. “And it was a mutual breakup.”

“That’s what you said,” John nodded. “Still, you two made a cute couple. I think if you had worked at it, you might still be together.”

“ _No_ , Dad,” Dean sighed. He glanced at Castiel, who refused to look up at anyone. “It wouldn’t have worked out with me and Lisa. Believe me.”

“All right, all right, I’ll let it go.” John leaned back in his seat and looked back at Castiel. “But I bet there’s someone you like, right Castiel?” he winked.

Castiel looked up sheepishly, glancing briefly at Dean before focusing on John and nodding.

“Yeah.”


	4. The First Hurdle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hastily beta'd to get this thing out.

“I’m sorry about my dad,” Dean said quietly as he and Castiel wandered the cleaning supplies aisle at Wal-Mart. Benny had dashed away with the cart a few minutes earlier, something having caught his eye.

John and Sam had headed back to Illinois and left the boys to their own devices for the rest of the day. Joshua had work at three that afternoon, so after lunch he had hitched a ride back to his and Castiel’s place with the Winchesters. John had left Dean with a couple hundred dollars to pick up “the basics.” It was more money than Dean had ever had on his person at a given time and it felt heavy in his wallet. Benny had his own store of cash from his parents for the first few weeks of food. Together, they felt richer than they ever had before. But they had been poor long enough to grip the money tightly and not waste it on frivolous items.

“It’s all right, Dean,” Castiel replied with a gentle smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“ _No_ , it’s not.” Dean stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned to face Castiel, who stopped alongside him. “It was out of line and inappropriate. He shouldn’t have brought any of it up.”

Castiel shook his head. “Dean, your father means well.”

“That doesn’t make it okay!”

“I’m all right,” Castiel replied soothingly, trying to calm the younger man down. “I’m not offended, and I’m not angry. It was just a little awkward.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his short, dark blonde hair. “I know, it’s just… I really wanted to tell him about us. And I’ve had plenty of time and opportunities, but each time I… I don’t know.”

“You’re scared,” Castiel nodded. “You’re worried about how your father will react.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked at the ground, ashamed of his weakness.

“Hey.” Castiel stepped closer to Dean and gently touched his left hand, reassuring and solid. “My father doesn’t know, either. We don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.”

Dean gripped Castiel’s warm, soft hand in his own. “I know.” He looked up into Castiel’s gentle blue eyes. “But I want to.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand, feeling the urge to lean in and kiss his worries away. He would have, too, if Benny hadn’t picked that precise moment to come around the corner of the aisle.

“Hey, Dean!” the young man called out from the opposite end of the aisle, pushing the sundry-laden cart before him with some effort. “I know we don’t technically need one, but how about a DVD player? They’re like twenty bucks!”

Dean turned towards Benny, hiding his and Castiel’s joined hands behind his back but not letting go. “If you’re willing to grab it, I’m down.”

“Awesome!” Benny quickly turned the cart around and headed back towards the sale DVD players.

Dean chuckled, “I don’t know why he insisted on pushing the cart the entire time.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel shrugged and squeezed Dean’s hand. “But at least he’s entertaining himself.”

"True. Plus," Dean glanced down at their interlocked hands, "it means I can do this." He quickly brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the top of Castiel's knuckles.

Castiel blushed and lowered his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

It was almost six o’clock by the time Dean, Benny, and Castiel had brought in all of their new wares and foodstuffs and packed it away. Benny leaned against the ladder that led to the top—his—bunk. He sighed, half chuckling. “Long day, man,” he said with his crooked smile.

“You said it,” Dean nodded. He had fallen onto his still naked mattress, next to Castiel, who sat with perfect posture toward the edge.

“Thanks for all your help, Castiel,” Benny smiled at the older boy. “You’re awesome.”

“You’re damn right,” Dean chuckled, lightly running a hand along Castiel’s lower back.

Castiel blushed and lowered his head. “Thank you. I’m glad I could help.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Benny started, “but I need to take a shower. I’m sweating like a prostitute in church.”

“No worries, man,” Dean waved away any offense. “Though we’re probably going to take off.”

“Take off?” Benny tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah, go to Cas’s place.”

Benny’s confusion was clear on his face. “You having a party or something?”

Castiel blushed, focused hard on the tips of his shoes. Dean sat up, his face serious. “No, it’ll just be the two of us.”

Something began to click in the southern boy’s mind, though it had not settled home yet. Dean slid his hand into Castiel’s and held it there, never taking his eyes from Benny’s face. With the contact, Castiel raised his face and looked at Dean with a mix of fondness and wariness.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “If you want, I can come back later tonight…”

_Click._

“Oh,” Benny nodded once, surprise present on his face. Yet his lips began to curl into a smile in spite of himself. “It’s okay, man, don’t worry about it. It’ll be nice having a room to myself. Back home, I shared a room with my two brothers. I’m kinda enjoying my alone time.” He winked suggestively at Dean, who fell forward with laughter.

“Try to avoid getting any on my bunk, all right?” Dean said as he rose to his feet. Castiel stood up next to him, the relief clear in his face.

“I can’t make any promises,” Benny chuckled. “But I’ll clean up after myself, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean waved as he ushered Castiel out the door. “Good night.”

“‘Night.”

The door clicked shut, and Benny was left to himself in the silence of the empty dorm room, in the empty dormitory. He was still smiling as he shook his head and began to undress.


	5. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! Rejoice and be merry!
> 
> Beta'd by me, all problems are my own.

Though Castiel’s place was only a five minute drive from the residence hall, Dean thought the ride would last forever. He maintained a basic level of calm, however, deciding it best to reign in his carnal urges until they were safely inside the house.

Castiel parked his red Jetta in front of his duplex, though he waited a moment before getting out of the car. Dean looked over at him, knitting his brows with concern.

“Are you all right, Cas?” he asked quietly. He rested his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and squeezed.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean, his face mostly obscured in the dying light of the evening. He laughed softly, but it was an unsettling sound. “I’m fine,” he replied. “I just need to calm down.”

“Calm down?” Dean loosened his grip on Castiel’s shoulder, but did not remove his hand.

Castiel took Dean’s hand into his own and pressed it against his chest. The younger boy could feel the rapid heartbeat, inspiring his own to quicken its pace. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Castiel said in a low voice. “I try to keep calm when I’m around you, but it’s difficult. I just want to…” He sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel.

Dean leaned over and rested his forehead against the side of Castiel’s head, settling against the soft mess of hair. “Let’s go inside,” he said quietly before raising his head.

Castiel sat up and looked at Dean, dark eyes considering him for a moment. Without a word, he nodded and opened the car door.

They walked in silence to the apartment, Castiel calmly unlocking the door as though his entire body was not thrumming with the prospect of getting inside and being alone with Dean. Once they were both safely inside, he shut the door and slipped the locks into place. He turned around the face Dean, who had flipped on the living room light. The look in his eyes made Dean shudder with excitement.

“ _Shit_ , Cas,” he whispered, closing the distance between them. Resting his hands on Castiel’s hips, he leaned into the older boy, pressing him against the door and claiming his mouth hungrily. Castiel responded immediately, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him even closer. He traced his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip, demanding entrance. With a sigh, Dean opened up for Castiel and let himself be taken.

It had only been two weeks since they had last seen each other, had last had the opportunity to come together like this, though it felt like an eternity. Castiel’s free hand made its way slowly down Dean’s chest, teasing lightly through his thin, black cotton shirt. He unconsciously traced the “Z” in the Led Zeppelin logo, teased Icarus’s wings before moving his hand to settle against the front of Dean’s belt. Dean arched into the touch, aching at the pressure in his jeans. He whimpered as Castiel slipped his hand beneath the well-worn black fabric and teased the taught skin of his abdomen.

Finding it hard to keep his balance, Dean moved his hands to settle on the door, on either side of Castiel’s head. The support gave him confidence, and he gently pressed his tongue against Castiel’s, running it slowly along the hot, writhing muscle. Castiel groaned and arched into him, prompting Dean to repeat the motion before withdrawing and nipping at the older boy’s lower lip. Castiel whimpered, threw his head back as he ground his erection against Dean’s.

“Shit,” Dean cursed, losing his balance again. He opened his eyes—he had not realized he had closed them—and looked at Castiel. The older boy’s eyes were heavy-lidded, the blue almost obscured by the black of his pupils. He glanced lazily up at Dean, licking his swollen pink lips and grinning.

“Bed?” Dean ventured breathily, not trusting himself to claim those lips again, lest they resort to rutting on the living room floor. Joshua was pretty laid back about most things, but he probably would not have appreciated that.

“Mm,” Castiel replied, finding it difficult to form words. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Castiel's bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind them.

Castiel felt uneasy on his feet, could feel his body sway as his legs threatened to give out. All of the blood in his body seemed to be centered on a single, very insistent area. So he was glad when Dean took charge and led him to the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell backward onto the knitted comforter. He felt a dip in the mattress as he kicked his shoes off and drew his legs up onto the bed, realizing Dean had climbed up onto the bed next to him. Soon, Dean had straddled his thighs and reclaimed his lips in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.

As Dean began to trace a line of kisses along his neck, a stray thought surfaced in Castiel’s mind: _Too many clothes. Fix it. Now!_ With renewed purpose, Castiel leaned back on his elbows and raised himself enough to sit up. Dean pulled back, confused by the motion. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s to reassure him as he slipped his hands beneath Dean’s shirt and lifted it up.

Though it was his favorite shirt, Dean could not have cared less about it as he helped Castiel pull it over his head and proceeded to toss it into a corner of the room. He was happy to revel in his semi-nakedness, to thrill at the sensation of Castiel’s hands roaming over his chest and abdomen. Castiel’s long fingers teased at his collar bone, gently glanced over Dean’s nipples. Dean arched into the touch and made a low growl in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes and looked down at Castiel when he heard the older boy chuckle softly.

“Do I amuse you?”  Dean asked with a wicked smile. Castiel grinned back at him, lightly pinched his right nipple to elicit a loud groan from the younger boy.

“You amaze me,” Castiel replied softly. He sat up and pressed his lips to the hollow of Dean’s throat and sucked gently, still tweaking his boyfriend’s nipples as Dean cried out in ecstacy.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean gasped. He grabbed Castiel’s shoulders to steady himself. Castiel looked slim, but his muscles were firm, providing him with unexpected strength. He was not a fighter, but he could easily hold his own if necessary.

“In time,” Castiel said, and Dean could feel the other boy’s lips curl into a smile against his collarbone. He could also feel the erection jutting against him, held firmly by Castiel’s loose jeans.

With a grin, Dean moved his right hand to cup the back of Castiel’s head and pulled him up into a hungry kiss. He invaded Castiel’s mouth with his tongue and felt his stomach clench when Castiel let loose a filthy moan. Pushing his boyfriend down against the bed, he continued his oral bombardment as his hands slowly drifted to the front of Castiel’s jeans. Cupping the other boy’s erection, he released Castiel’s lips and looked down at him, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips.

Castiel looked wrecked. His lips were swollen and red and glistening, slightly apart as he breathed heavily. His eyes were wide, the pupils taking over most of the deep blue. His dark hair stuck out at strange angles. Dean stroked the other boy’s cheek with his free hand and smiled, pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel’s parted lips.

“You’re amazing,” Dean whispered as he drew his hand down to meet the other. His eyes never left Castiel’s as he slowly undid the belt, undid the button of Castiel’s jeans, pulled the zipper down achingly slow.

Castiel whimpered loudly, shutting his eyes and arching his back toward the ceiling as Dean finally released his throbbing erection from its denim prison. He shifted his hips to allow Dean to move his jeans to the middle of his thighs, leaving his hard cock protected only by the thin, green, slightly dampened cotton of his boxer briefs. Dean’s fingers teased at the fabric, too hot and all too welcome.

“Cas, look at me.”

Dean’s voice grounded him slightly, and he opened his eyes slowly to see the younger boy nestled between his legs. His green eyes were dark and slightly anxious, but his smile betrayed his excitement. Castiel watched, awed, as Dean slipped his hand down the front of his underwear and pulled his erection free. The cool air of the apartment stung his overheated, overly sensitive skin. Yet the feel of Dean’s hand on his cock, gripping just enough to keep him steady, was worth any discomfort. Castiel fought to keep his breathing even, trying to calm himself down enough to keep from coming too quickly.

“Are you all right?” Dean asked, his grip on Castiel’s cock firm.

Castiel swallowed and nodded, smiled as best he could. “Yeah,” he croaked out. His throat felt very dry.

“Good,” Dean smiled. “I don’t want you to miss this.”

Before Castiel could fully comprehend what had been said, Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to the tip of Castiel’s cock. Castiel gasped, but refused to look away, even as Dean opened his mouth to take him in. He focused on the head, pressing his tongue firmly against the bottom and licking a slow line upwards as he gently sucked. Castiel’s head fell back and he groaned loudly, reveling in the sensation of Dean’s mouth on his cock, as though the younger boy were worshipping it.

Though he and Dean had been intimate before, this was a new experience for Castiel. Since Dean had only recently come to admit his feelings and realize his own sexual desires, Castiel had not wished to push him to do anything he was not completely comfortable with. This left hand jobs as the primary method for orgasm. Not that Castiel was a bastion of sexual experience—Dean was the first boy he had ever done anything with, and they had not had much of a chance to do anything more in the two months they had been a couple. He was thrilled that Dean had summoned up the courage to move forward, though he was curious where the younger boy had picked up this skill.

Still, Castiel had to admit a blow job felt immensely more satisfying than an Old Fashioned. The feel of Dean’s hot mouth on his most sensitive area, the gentle firmness with which Dean held the base of his shaft, the sinful things Dean was branding into his cock with his tongue. It was too much. It was all Castiel could do to hold on, to stay grounded just a little longer…

“Damn it,” he hissed, curling his toes as the sensation of pinpricks traveled up his legs and into the place where he and Dean were joined. He pressed his hand against the top of Dean’s head, trying to push him off. “Dean, I’m gonna—I—”

Dean looked up at him, wonder and mischief in his lust-blown eyes. Castiel felt Dean’s lips curl upward slightly, and started to panic when Dean refused to pull away. Instead, the younger boy grabbed the hand placed atop his head and held it firmly, lacing their fingers together as Castiel’s orgasm rushed forward.

Castiel cried out, half a shout and half a sob, arching his back toward the ceiling and drifting away on the sensation. The edges of his vision went white as Dean continued to milk the orgasm from him. When he came back down to the bed, Dean withdrew and swallowed deep, smiling wickedly at the spent Castiel.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Castiel said between heavy breaths.

“I know,” Dean replied, climbing further onto the bed to lie down next to the older boy. “I wanted to.”

Castiel met Dean’s eyes and felt overwhelmed with affection. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss Dean’s lips, not caring about tasting himself there.

When they separated, Dean blushed, focusing on the pattern of the comforter visible between himself and Castiel. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Castiel was surprised by the question, and could not help but laugh. “Very much so.”

“‘M glad,” Dean replied, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into the side of Castiel’s chest. “I mean, I’ve never done it before, and I wasn’t sure it would be any good...”

Castiel turned on his side and cupped the sides of Dean’s face in his hands, pulling him up to meet his eyes. “It was amazing, Dean,” he assured, his eyes and voice serious. “ _You_ are amazing.”

Dean blushed, drowning the wash of freckles across his nose in a sea of pink. He smiled, pink and swollen lips pulled tight across his face, and kissed Castiel with renewed vigor. As Dean moved to lie on top of him, Castiel felt the press of his boyfriend’s erection against his stomach. Clearly, something had to be done about it.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered against the other boy’s lips. “You, too.”

Dean pushed himself upward, bracing himself with his arms against the mattress, and looked at Castiel. He ducked his head shyly. “Cas, you don’t have to. I mean, if you don’t want to…”

Castiel smiled up at him, though he could feel the blush on his own cheeks. “Actually, I was thinking something a little different...”

Dean looked at him sideways. Castiel turned on his side and opened the top drawer on the nightstand next to his bed. Dean watched curiously as his boyfriend removed a small bottle of lubricant and a package of condoms from the drawer. Castiel pulled himself up into a sitting position and laid the implements out on the bed next to them. He turned back to Dean and smiled, his blue eyes encouraging and reassuring.

“Cas?” Dean asked warily. “I mean… Are you sure you’re ready for us to…?” The blush in his cheeks deepened, but he was unable to hide the excitement dancing in his green eyes.

“I’ve never done it before,” Castiel admitted shyly. “But, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” He met Dean’s eyes and held them. “And I trust you.”

Dean swallowed a lump forming in his throat, could feel hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He nodded and kissed Castiel hard, trying to convey through his body the words he could not quite seem to say.

“All right,” he said after their lips parted. “If you’re sure.”

Castiel took Dean’s hands into his own and laced their fingers together. “I am very sure.”

Dean released the breath he did not know he was holding. He kissed Castiel again for good measure.

“Okay,” he whispered, tracing his hand along the side of Castiel’s face. Castiel leaned into the touch and kissed Dean’s open palm. Dean sighed at the gesture and pressed a final kiss to Castiel’s lips.

Without speaking, Dean smoothed his hands down Castiel’s sides, along the fabric of his tee-shirt, before reaching the bottom and tugging the fabric upward. Castiel helped Dean remove the offending material, and blushed as the younger boy openly admired his chest. Dean leaned in and kissed the outer edge of Castiel’s collarbone, slowly making his way toward the top of his sternum. The touch was gentle and teasing, and Castiel was amazed that his cock was beginning to grow hard again. Meanwhile, Dean’s hands traced along his sides, moving ever downward towards his hips. He splayed his hands on Castiel’s hipbones and gripped lightly, pressing his erection into Castiel’s and eliciting a surprised gasp from the older boy.

“You are so beautiful,” Dean whispered against the center of Castiel’s breastbone before placing a firm kiss there. Castiel’s skin felt hot from where Dean’s lips branded him, claiming him as his own. His blood was rushing quickly through his veins and pooling in his groin. He wanted to say something intimate and touching, but he could only whimper and writhe as Dean continued his path downward.

Arriving at Castiel’s navel, Dean sat up and tugged his boyfriend’s jeans and boxer-briefs toward his feet. He slipped the last remnants of Castiel’s clothing off and let them fall into a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then he sat back and looked at Castiel.

Castiel felt exposed with Dean watching him, scrutinizing him with those gorgeous green eyes that seemed to see right through him. He twisted and whined, staring back at Dean with consternation. “ _Deeaan_ ,” his voice keened, almost embarrassingly so.

“What’s wrong, angel?” Dean replied with a smug grin. Castiel’s stomach clenched delightedly at the moniker.

“What are you looking at?”

Dean settled his hands on Castiel’s hips, grounding the older boy and sending a wave of anticipation up his spine. “I’m looking at you,” he answered, matter-of-fact.

Castiel blushed, finding it difficult to squirm with Dean’s hands firmly upon him. “Why?”

“Because you’re gorgeous, and I want to take it all in.”

Castiel chuckled awkwardly, in spite of himself. He was ready and willing for Dean to enter him, but to have the younger boy watching him so closely while he was completely naked? That felt unbelievably intimate. He made a low whine in the back of his throat, “Enough, already!”

“So impatient,” Dean chided as he smoothed his hands along Castiel’s hips. Even so, he picked up the bottle of lube and poured a healthy amount in his palm before rubbing his hands together to warm the liquid.

Castiel eyed him curiously. “Have you done this before?” he asked.

Dean looked to the side, embarrassed. “Not with a guy, no.”

He did not have to finish the thought. Castiel knew Dean had slept with women before, in high school. He had had several borderline serious girlfriends, and it was not unexpected that he would have had sex with at least a couple of them. But it was strange, facing the idea at a time like this. A wave of uncertainty swept through Castiel, clenching his stomach muscles.

Dean must have sensed the shift in Castiel’s mood. He leaned forward on his elbows, making sure to keep his hands from settling on the comforter. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, pressing his forehead against Castiel’s and closing his eyes. “I can stop if you want.”

Castiel smiled and sighed, tilting his face up enough to place a kiss on Dean’s nose. “I’m all right,” he replied. “I want this. I want _you_.”

Dean opened his eyes and found himself caught in a sea of deep blue. He mirrored Castiel’s smile and let out a sigh of relief. “Okay,” he nodded, moving back down to the foot of the bed. “Can you bend your knees for me?”

Castiel complied, raising his buttocks to allow Dean better entry. Dean kissed the top of his left knee before focusing on the task at hand. Slowly, he drew his index finger from the base of Castiel’s scrotum down to his puckered hole. Castiel shivered at the touch, tried to relax as the anticipation flowed through him. Gently, achingly slow, Dean pressed his finger inward. Castiel gasped at the intrusion and felt himself clench up.

“It’s all right,” Dean hushed, kissing Castiel’s knee again. His finger stilled. “Relax for me, Cas.”

Castiel nodded, releasing a shaky breath and focusing on Dean’s voice, on the gentleness of his eyes. Dean moved his other hand, slightly slick with lube, to settle on Castiel’s stomach. The pressure brought Castiel back to himself, allowing him to calm down slightly.

“Good,” Dean soothed. “You’re amazing, Cas.” He pressed his finger in further, twisting to create space until the digit was completely buried.

Castiel did his best to focus on the weight of Dean’s hand on his stomach, on the soft ministrations of his boyfriend’s voice as he complimented him--calling him "beautiful" and "wonderful" and "so sexy"--to the point Castiel began to feel slightly embarrassed. One finger became two, the movements still slow and deliberate. Dean began to curl his fingers upward, and it was not long before he drew his fingers along that sensitive bundle of nerves Castiel had read about but had never experienced the sensation of before now. It caught him by surprise; he cried out, felt his cock grow fully, almost painfully erect.

He heard Dean let out a shaky breath. Craning his neck to look down at the younger boy, Castiel was entranced by the serious and wrecked expression on Dean’s face. Castiel moved his hand to join the one Dean had left on his stomach. Dean looked up at him as their fingers entwined. The smile that flashed across the younger boy’s face was absolutely stunning.

Without breaking eye contact, Dean stroked Castiel’s prostate a second time.

“Oh God!” the older boy gasped as his back arched off the bed.

Dean chuckled, but remained otherwise silent as his fingers began to move a little more quickly, as he added a third finger in with the others.

It was maddening. Castiel’s breaths were coming out in short gasps, just enough to make him feel a bit lightheaded. He gripped Dean’s hand like a lifeline, as though the younger boy were the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth. The sensations Dean was stroking out of him were wonderful, but they were not enough. He wanted _Dean_ , wanted to feel Dean buried deep inside of him and watch as he fell apart.

“Dean,” he whined, unconsciously squeezing Dean’s hand even harder.

“Yeah, angel?” Dean responded in a quiet, low voice. Castiel could feel the tension in Dean’s hand, could tell he was starting to lose control.

“I want…” Castiel threw his head back and sobbed as Dean inserted a fourth finger and proceeded to press firmly against his prostate. “God!...Dean!”

“I’m here, Cas,” Dean’s ever-breaking voice replied. “Just a little more, baby, just bear with me.”

“I can’t!...I…Jesus!”

Dean’s lips, pressed against his inner thigh, grounded him slightly. “Okay, but…” Dean looked at Castiel, their eyes meeting amidst the haze of lust. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Castiel smiled back at Dean, squeezing his hand for reassurance. “You won’t,” he replied. “I trust you.”

Dean smiled back, dipping his head down to hide his blush. “Shit, Cas…Why d’you gotta…”

Castiel gasped as Dean removed his fingers, his body protesting the sudden emptiness. With a skill borne of practice, Dean ripped open a condom packet with his teeth and quickly sheathed his own aching cock with his free hand. Castiel lifted his hips and spread his legs a little further, allowing Dean better entrance. Dean carefully lined himself up with Castiel’s hole, pressing the tip against the puckered flesh. Castiel gasped, but refused to close his eyes as he watched Dean press forward, achingly slow, filling him bit by maddening bit.

Castiel had seen Dean’s cock before, had jerked it off before, so he knew the younger boy was more endowed than average. But feeling it inside him? A terrifying thrill ran through him, causing him to shiver.

Dean paused when he was a third of the way in. “Are you all right?” he asked quietly.

“I’m great,” Castiel sighed with a loose smile. “It’s strange, but it’s good.”

Dean returned the smile with a nod. “Okay.” He retreated slightly, then pushed forward at the same deliberate speed until he was two-thirds of the way in. A final retreat before he once again moved, stopping once his groin rested comfortably against Castiel’s ass.

Castiel let out the breath he was holding, reveling in the feel of his body enveloping Dean, connecting them in the most intimate way. Dean moved his unoccupied hand to entwine with Castiel’s other hand, which laid at the older boy’s side. The movement made Castiel draw his eyes to Dean, who looked down at him with a mix of fondness and awe.

“I’m going to move now, okay?” he said, squeezing Castiel’s hands.

“Okay,” Castiel nodded.

The first withdraw was slow, followed by deliberate thrusts that grew progressively faster as Dean’s control began to waver but never quite slip. Castiel could feel the tension in Dean’s arms, could tell the younger boy was trying desperately to hold on. The consideration for his comfort made his heart warm, but he did not want Dean to hold back. He wanted to feel his boyfriend lose control, wanted to watch him fall apart as he lost himself in Castiel’s body.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, squeezing the other boy’s hand. Dean’s eyes slowly opened, looking pained and serious. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean repeated, his lips forming a grin line.

“You won’t,” Castiel replied firmly. “And if you do, I will let you know.”

“It’s just…” Dean bit his lip. “You feel so good, and I…” He thrust hard and deep, forcing a delighted gasp from both himself and Castiel.

“It’s all right, Dean. I trust you.”

Dean’s hands gripped him tightly enough to white the knuckles. His voice came out as a harsh whisper, “Damn it, Cas.”

Dean began to participate in earnest. His slow, calculated thrusts pushed deeper, faster, harder. Castiel could feel the change in the younger boy’s disposition, marveled at the wanton abandon he threw into Castiel again and again. It felt amazing. Castiel tried, in vain, to try and hold himself out. But Dean’s cock continued to strike his prostate at that delightful angle, and it became difficult to control himself. Dean continued to thrust up into him, his breath coming out in ragged pants that got lost in the sound of Castiel’s cries.

Without thinking, Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, lost in the connection of his and Dean’s bodies. The movement seemed to strike something deep inside Dean, for the younger boy began thrusting even harder, pressing deeper than Castiel would have thought possible. But he was hanging on, just barely, just enough to keep up with his boyfriend.

Then Dean removed the hand on Castiel’s stomach from its grip within Castiel’s fingers and wrapped it firmly around Castiel’s erection.

“Sweet mother of God!” Castiel moaned, arching up into Dean. Dean chuckled, working the cock in time with his ragged thrusts. Castiel’s vision started to go white, starting at the edges and bleeding inward until all he could see was painful white.

“Oh God! Dean! I’m gonna…I…”

“I know, baby,” Dean replied through ragged breaths. “Come for me, angel.”

“Oh God! Fuck!” Castiel’s back arched off the mattress as he curled up toward Dean, coming in long spurts over the younger boy’s wicked fingers.

“Oh, Cas!” Dean gasped as his own orgasm came upon him. He stilled inside of Castiel, who gripped the back of his neck to keep them curled together. “Shit!”

They collapsed back onto the mattress, Dean doing his best to avoid falling directly on top of Castiel. They laid together, nestled in silence, as they fought to catch their breath. Dean, seasoned athlete that he was, got there more quickly than Castiel, who was still wrecked even as Dean pulled out of him, walked over to the rubbish bin, and dropped the tied-off condom into the waste basket. Castiel was barely coming back to himself as Dean flopped back onto the bed and cuddled up against his boyfriend’s chest, resting his head on the older boy’s outstretched bicep.

“Holy crap,” Castiel gasped, turning to look at Dean. The smile on the younger boy’s face was enough to light up the entire Indiana campus. He laughed and leaned over to kiss Dean hard on the mouth.

“Pretty much,” Dean agreed when their lips parted. “Are you feeling okay?”

Castiel laughed and mussed Dean’s short hair with his hand. “I’m fine. Great. Amazing.” He sighed and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “You need to stop worrying about me.”

“Not gonna happen,” Dean replied with a peck against Castiel’s nose.

Castiel sighed and kissed him again. _I love you._

Dean shifted to lean on his elbow and looked down at Castiel with wide eyes. It took the older boy a moment to realize he had said the thought out loud.

“Oh…uh…” Castiel pressed his lips firmly together, examining the comforter a little too closely.

“You love me?” Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes, felt his heart ache at the openness he found there. After a moment, he nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Dean smiled and his eyes glistened as though his might cry. He leaned down to kiss Castiel gently. “I love you, too, Cas.”

Castiel could have floated up to the moon in that moment. His head was light from their amorous activities and the knowledge that this beautiful boy, his friend of four years, could actually love him. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and pressed his lips to Dean’s, wanting to taste and feel everything the other boy was willing to give him.

When their lips parted, both slightly breathless from the exchange, Dean smiled and lightly slapped Castiel’s thigh. “Come on,” he said, rising to his feet, “let’s get cleaned up.”

Castiel grasped Dean’s outstretched hand and followed him into the bathroom, silently promising to follow him wherever he led.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little interlude. I wasn't entirely sure where I would fit it into the main story, so I decided to make it a separate little romp.
> 
> Leave your comments below--I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Oh yeah, and feel free to check me out on tumblr: exquisitedeadpanda.tumblr.com


End file.
